Halkenburg Hui Guo Rou
Summary Halkenburg Hui Guo Rou (ハルケンブルグ゠ホイコーロ, Harukenburugu Hoikōro) is the Ninth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the son of his father's second wife, Duazul. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely higher Name: Halkenburg Hui Guo Rou Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his mid-20s. Classification: Ninth Prince of the Kakin Empire, Physicist, Archer, Nen User, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Prince=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Social Influencing (His Nen abilties are based on his extreme charisma which can cause people to stake their lives for him), Master Marksmanship (Is one of the best Archers in the world and is proficient with handguns), Limited Nen Manipulation (Unknown; Likely a Manipulator due to how he influenced his Guardian Spirit Beast. Has shown great proficiency with Enhancement, Transmutation, Emission and Manipulation. He can at least use the four basic techniques), Forcefield Creation (Halkenburg is able to harness the aura of his subordinates wearing the Guardian Spirit Beast's mark and turn it into unmatched armor to protect himself), Weapon Creation, and Transmutation with "Possession Arrow" (Halkenburg is able to harness the aura of his subordinates wearing the Guardian Spirit Beast's mark and turn it into an arrow), Durability Negation (He can then fire an arrow capable of piercing any and all defenses), Resistance Negation (The arrow can pierce through anything including Nen abilities that would ordinarily be able to stop an enemy ability, until it makes contact with the target), Possession and Soul Manipulation (The arrow injects the consciousness of his soldiers into the body), Immense Willpower (He stakes his life on every single shot he takes without hesitation). |-|Guardian Spirit Beast=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Enhancer; Halkenburg's personality influenced the Guardian Spirit Beast and it also has proficient Manipulator abilities), Natural Weaponry (It can shoot its feathers as projectiles), Sleep Manipulation (Everyone who receives the conjured mark is knocked unconscious), Memory Manipulation (And upon awakening, will have their memories modified so they forget passing out, with the exception of the Prince), Power Bestowal and Statistics Amplification (Bearers of the crest are half-awakened to Nen: they possess a greater amount of aura than normal, but are unable to see it. The more of them gather around the prince, the more their aura can grow; when everyone in the group shares the same will, the force released rises to the top tier of all Nen abilities), Law Manipulation (Places restrictions upon whoever it marks), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal and Invisibility (All Guardian Spirit Beasts are invisible to the host and any non-Nen users) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (When Kurapika sensed the massive aura that Halkenburg possessed he stated he had no chance against it, if him and his subordinates share the same will his power rises to the top tier of Nen abilities and Shikaku stated it could wipe out the whole of Benjamin's army). "Possession Arrow" ignores conventional durability Speed: Unknown, At least Subsonic (His Guardian Spirit intercepted a bullet at point-blank range) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, likely higher. "Possession Arrow" ignores conventional durability Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (He can create an "unmatched" armour) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range, hundreds of meters with Nen Standard Equipment: Handgun and his Marked Subordinates Intelligence: Genius. Halkenburg is repeatedly shown as one of the most intelligent princes in his entire family. He attended the most prestigious university in the world at the age of 15, showcasing his extreme academic skills, and should have given him considerable knowledge in physics. He was commended by Kurapika for his brilliant academic achievements even among his siblings, which would make his intellect comparable to Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou. He is a physician and was able to come up with theories to discern how his Guardian Nen Beasts abilities work after just discovering Nen. He is presumably one of the best archers in the world, winning a silver medal in the world championships. Halkenburg has also shown many traits that define a good King, as he is extremely charismatic and has many supporters, and has also proven himself to be brilliant at both strategy and analysis. Additionally, his Guardian Spirit also appears to be the most intelligent Spirit shown, as it can recognize Nen users who are able to perceive it and can instantly tell which ones harbor ill will towards its host. Weaknesses: He was a pacifist who didn't want to participate in the Succession War however he has since then hardened his resolve and is now aiming to the next King. As a parasitic-type, Halkenburg is unable to perceive his Guardian Spirit and the Spirit cannot directly attack another Spirit or the host of one. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: His Nen category is Unknown, however he has shown extreme proficiency with Enhancement, Transmutation, Emmision and Manipulation. *'"Possession Arrow":' This ability harnesses the aura of his subordinates who have been marked by his Guardian Spirit Beast. He uses this arrow to create unmatched armour and a bow. He can then form an arrow which, when fired, can bypass "any and all manner of defence" it even managed to bypass Culdecept, a Hatsu which turns other Hatsu into cards to be procured. When it pierces the target, it swaps the souls of the target and one of his subordinates. Guardian Spirit Beast: A Nen Beast granted to Halkenburg by the "Seed Urn Ceremony". Halkenburg's Guardian Spirit Beast is always perched upon his shoulders. *'Enhancement (Symbiotic Type):' Halkenburg's Beast is able to conjure marks upon others will can induce sleep if it doesn't intend to grant it powers. If it does, it grants them a more potent aura, whoever is given the mark is automatically knocked out. It alters the memories of those who are knocked out so they do not remember being knocked out. Bearers of the mark are half awakened to Nen but they cannot control it or see it and if more of Halkenburg's subordinates gather around him the strength of their collective aura grows. If the group share the same will the power of the aura grows to the top tier of Nen abilities. Halkenburg can harness this aura into different abilities. The Nen Beast forces unknown limitation upon all those marked. The Beast can possibly shoot its feathers and manipulate the memories of those it touches. Gallery Chap_361_-_Halkenberg's_Nen_beast.png|Halkenburg's Guardian Spirit Beast 382_-_Halkenburg_bow.png|Possession Arrow Chap_382_-_Shikaku_under_the_Prince's_command.png|Shikaku under Halkenburg's control Chap_372_-_feather.png|The Spirit's feathers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters